


Ghostly Guilt

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't want to believe it, but the fear in the man's eye as he pushed me away was all the proof I needed. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisable

It was wet and dark when I woke up, if you could even call it that. I knew I‘d normally be cold and it should have been hard to see but temperature and lack of light don’t bother ghosts. Not to mention I had more important things on my mind at that moment. Like the fact that I was dead and how I became that way.  
Arthur had pushed me. This idea in itself was impossible to believe, but I knew that’s what happened. My best friend since 8th grade had pushed me off a cliff. The question was why?  
No I knew why, I just didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe that Arthur was afraid of me.  
People always told me my height and strength made me intimidating, but I never wanted to think Arthur saw me the same way. I really shouldn’t have been expecting anything different though. After years of abuse and bullying it was only natural for him to think I’d hurt him. The utter fear in his eye as he pushed me away only confirmed it.  
I curled up against a spike as these thoughts played over in my head. I was a horrible person, how could I not see what I was doing to someone I cared for so much?  
I’m not sure what snapped me out of it, but eventually I realized that nothing was going to be accomplished if I just sat here hating myself. I needed to fix things. I needed to somehow make up for what I’d done to Arthur.  
Without really even thinking I floated out of the cave and started flying to our home town.  
Unfortunately, when I got to the town I couldn’t find the other’s anywhere. They weren’t home when I got there and from the look of it they hadn’t been there since we left for the cave. Both the mechanics shop and book store were closed and it was a no brainer they wouldn’t go to the restaurant after what happened. It took a while more of searching for me to finally find where they were, and once I did I felt that if I still had a heart it would have stopped.  
How I found them was by seeing the van parked outside the hospital. No no no. If either Vivi or Arthur were hurt I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. Without further hesitation I phased through the building and started searching for the room they were in.  
Luckily I wasn’t strong enough to manifest as anything visible at the time so I didn’t have to worry about anyone freaking out about a ghost in the hospital. That was probably the last thing either Arthur or Vivi needed then.   
I eventually found the right room after seeing Vivi talking to a doctor right outside one. I drifted over to be able to hear what they were saying.  
“How’s he doing?” Vivi asked. I assumed she must be talking about Arthur. I felt something squeeze in what would have been my chest if I was physical. Something had happened to Arthur.  
“He’s doing better now. The surgery was successful and he’s no longer in critical condition. I’ve prescribed him some painkillers, and we’ll wait and see about putting him on physical therapy as soon as we can,” the doctor told her.  
Vivi nodded and looked to the door nervously. “Can I see him?” she asked.  
“We normally don’t let anyone other than family in at this point but his uncle gave you permission so as long as he’s comfortable you can see him,” the doctor answered.  
Vivi thanked her and quickly went through the door. I followed, fearful of what had happened to Arthur. After hearing that he was in surgery after being in critical condition I was near panic. When I saw Arthur for real the ache him my chest turned almost searing hot.  
There were so many tubes and machines stuck to him it was hard to see if he was even awake. However, when he turned his head towards Vivi when she entered answered that.  
“Arthur,” Vivi said and quickly went up next to him, “How you feeling?”  
“Like I got run over by the van, what…” Arthur’s eyes then snapped open and he looked to his left. A strange mix of horror and relief appeared on his face, “Oh I…I…”  
“Arthur calm down. You’re ok now,” Vivi tried to reassure but Arthur only started to become more hysterical.   
Not really being able to help but still wanting too I floated closer to see if there was anything I could do. It was then that I saw it. Right below the shoulder Arthur’s left arm was completely gone. If I could have felt sick at that moment I would have. I didn’t know what had happened but I knew that whatever it was it was my fault for not being there to stop it. I was supposed to be Arthur’s protector but all I ended up doing was hurting him, even indirectly.  
I stayed next to Arthur for the full time he was in the hospital. I wished there was more I could do but the most I could do was hold something for a few minutes and I doubted that alerting Arthur to my presence like that would do any good. Considering how much he hated ghosts he really didn’t need to know he was technically being haunted by one, especially one that had hurt him so much before. So I just stayed floating next to him, unseen.  
A few days after I’d gotten there Vivi came into the room with her normal sad smile like she did every day. However instead of her normal blue outfit she was wearing a black dress and holding what looked like a black suit in her hands, she looked like she was holding back tears.  
“Hey Art,” she greeted softly.  
Arthur looked up and gave a confused frown at what she was wearing. “Vivi? Why are you dressed like that?” he asked.  
The smile dropped and she looked to the ground. “The Peppers are holding the funeral today,” she answered, and held the suit out to him, “The doctors said you could come if you wanted too.”  
Arthur looked down at the suit. He tried to reach out with his left hand before remembering and took it with his right. “I…I don’t know,” he answered eventually.  
Vivi placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” she reassured.  
Arthur did end up going but looked very uncomfortable through the whole thing. I couldn’t really blame him though. Being at a funeral for the man that had tormented you for years must not have been pleasant. The fact that he did come almost made the guilt worse. Arthur was just that kind of guy, he even felt bad for the cultists that have the demon turn on them. I almost wished a demon would come drag me away; at least I wouldn’t have to keep seeing Arthur suffer like this. Of course that still wouldn’t solve anything.  
After the funeral I followed Arthur and Vivi back to the hospital and went back to silently watching over Arthur. This continued until Lance came to pick Arthur up. Apparently he was finally well enough to go home.  
I followed as they got into the van and Lance dropped Arthur off at the apartment we all used to rent together. Well I guessed just he and Vivi rented it now.  
Once Lance stopped the van and Arthur got out the door opened at Vivi ran out to greet them, Mystery right behind her. Arthur looked up but didn’t have much time to do anything else as he was caught in one of Vivi’s signature bone crushing hugs.  
“Vivi air!” Arthur gasped.  
Thankfully Vivi heard him and let go. After thanking Lance for driving him home she quickly pulled him into the building and to the elevator. I followed after them, wondering what Vivi seemed so excited about. I knew she was happy to have Arthur home but there seemed to be more to it than that.  
Once they were in the apartment Vivi quickly pulled him to his room. I noted she also tried to distract him as they passed by my old room.   
After arriving in his room Arthur gave Vivi a questioning look. Seems I wasn’t the only one to notice her behavior. I then saw something on Arthur’s desk covered with a sheet. That must be what Vivi wanted to show him.  
“I wanted to get you something for you coming home so I was at the store and ended up in the pet section. I remember how much you said you liked hamsters so…” she pulled the sheet off the object on the desk revealing a cage with a hamster in it.  
Arthur’s eyes went wide at seeing the hamster and I could understand why. Arthur loved hamsters as much as I loved alpaca, but this particular hamster had Arthur’s almost exact hair style. It even had the two little tuffs of darker hair in front.   
For a long moment Arthur just stared as tears filled his eyes. Slowly he went over and placed his hand on the cage, watching as the hamster sniffed at his fingers. “I love him, thank you,” he said, letting the tears fall. For the first time since I saw him in the hospital Arthur genuinely smiled.   
“I’m glad you like him, there’s just one problem. He was born with a condition where his back legs don’t work. He’s going to need a lot of care to make sure he’s happy and healthy,” Vivi told him.  
Arthur then got this determined look on his face. “Well then that’s something we’ll need to fix.” He then looked down at his stump where his left arm used to be. “Something I’ll fix for both of us.”  
Vivi’s eyes lit up and I could see her tears of joy at seeing Arthur finally motivated to do something after so long. I floated next to her smiling the same way.  
“So what are you going to name him?” she asked eventually.  
“Galahad,” Arthur proclaimed without missing a beat.  
Vivi covered her mouth to stop a giggle. Luckily I was still silent because I wasn’t fast enough to stop my laughter. “Arthur you’re such a nerd,” she chuckled her smile as big as I’d ever seen it. I couldn’t blame her because I knew I’d have the same smile if I could. The same old Arthur was still in there  
It took several weeks but eventually a tiny set of wheels and a nearly finished mechanical arm were sitting on Arthur’s desk. Arthur turned to Galahad with a smile and carefully opened the cage. He reached in and pulled the hamster out of the cage and positioned him over the wheels.  
“Ok buddy let’s see if this works.” He slowly lowered Galahad down until is back legs fit snugly in the wheels.   
Galahad looked at the wheels curiously before leaning forward a little and gave a look of shock when he rolled forward. Arthur gave an excited squeak before giving the hamster an encouraging smile. Galahad leaned forward again and the wheels moved him once again. Suddenly there was a smile of delight on the hamster’s face and soon the little guy was zipping all around the desk on his little wheels.  
“It works!” Arthur cheered then looked to the arm he’d been working on. He picked it up and held it in his hand for a while. “Guess it’s my turn…”   
The smile on his face wavered as he moved the arm to rest against his stump. There was a hiss of pain from the blond before he let go and the arm hung from his shoulder. “So far, so good. At least the nerve-connecters work,” he sighed, “Now for the moment of truth.” Slowly the arm moved on its own accord and Arthur smiled. “It works I’m controlling it,” he grinned. Just then several sparks arched over the arm and it started moving wildly in jerks and spasms. Arthur’s eyes went wide in fear and he started to panic. “I’m not doing this, I’m not doing this. Oh god no stop. I can’t control it.”  
Quickly I went into action and rushed over. I saw the release switch and making sure not to have Arthur feel me I pressed it. The arm fell off and went limp as Arthur breathed heavily, staring wide eyed at the arm. After calming down a bit he glared at the arm and kicked it across the room. “Stupid piece of junk.”  
The sight was sad to see. Arthur had been working so hard and now it looked like he was giving up. I didn’t understand he never gave up on a project before. Whatever had happened to his arm must have messed him up good.  
I looked to Arthur wishing I could do something to help, but I knew there wasn’t. Slowly I floated out of the room and looked around. I really couldn’t bear to watch Arthur hurt and not be able to do anything. My eyes then landed on the overflowing trash can in the corner and the long since vacuumed floor. It was obvious both Arthur and Vivi were having difficulty staying ahead on the chores.  
It was then that I had an idea. Maybe there was a way I could help. It wouldn’t be much and it would be far from making up for what I did to Arthur, but helping out with the chores would at least be something.  
Looking to make sure there was no one around I grabbed the trash can and phased out side to the dumpster. I empty the contents of the can before phasing back into the apartment and placed the can back where it belonged. I then proceeded to pick up the items left on the floor and put them away. There, the place might not have been spotless but it was the best I could do without being noticed. I’d have to do the rest when Vivi and Arthur were off at work.  
This arrangement lasted for several months. While Arthur and Vivi were at work I would do things like vacuum the floors and do the laundry. Neither Vivi nor Arthur seemed to notice and thankfully it seemed to help. Slowly Vivi started to get past my death and eventually Arthur started work on his arm after some encouragement from the others.   
Part of me wondered if things could just stay this way, but I knew they couldn’t. I needed to apologize to Arthur. I needed to make things right.


	2. Mansion

I got my chance about a year after my death. Arthur knocked on Vivi’s door and shifted awkwardly. Vivi opened the door and smiled happily to him.  
“Hey Art, what’s up?” she asked.  
“Hey Viv, I wanted to ask you something,” Arthur told her.  
“Sure what is it?” Vivi questioned.  
“Well you see… it’s been almost a year since… our last case… and I was kind of wondering if you’d like to start investigating again?” Arthur wondered.  
Vivi blinked obviously just as shocked as I was. Arthur had hated mystery solving. The only reason he ever came with us was because we dragged him into it, another thing to add to the list of things I needed to make up for. Still hearing him suggest taking cases was the last thing anyone would expect from him.  
Eventually Vivi did become coherent enough to answer, “Oh my god, yes! Yes, of course I’d love to, Art.”  
She smiled hugely and quickly grabbed the man into a hug. I could almost feel the smile on my face as well.  
It was then I got my idea. Both Vivi and Arthur had been struggling to keep the rent on the apartment now that they were down to only two incomes. I had been getting stronger over the past year and had barely been using my powers for anything other than keeping invisible once I got a physical form. I knew that the really powerful ghosts were able to make entire pocket dimensions with their power, how hard would a house be? No not a house, a mansion. Arthur and Vivi deserved the very best and that was what I was going to give them.  
It took a while for me to find a place that would work. It needed to be far enough away from civilization to not freak out the towns people when it appeared, but not too far that it was impossible to get back to town.  
I eventually found the perfect place right next to the road. It was an empty lot only a short drive from the town surrounded by a forest so no one would see and the best part the others would be passing by on their way back.  
It was a bit difficult to get started since I’d never done anything like this before but as I continued it got easier.  
Something about my work must have attracted other ghosts because by the time I was done with the mansion there were several small formless ghosts hanging around me. I didn’t mind though, they would be a great help in getting Vivi and Arthur there.  
Once the mansion was done I got all the small ghosts I had come to call deadbeats in their places. Some would make the suits of armor move and others would animate the paintings in the hallway and pull the rope to send them down the chute, while the rest floated around freely. I would wait in my coffin in the basement for when Arthur fell and I could then tell him that everything was fine and I could apologize for everything I did to him. Lastly we’d meet up with Vivi and Mystery in the kitchen and I’d explain to them why I made the mansion and things would finally be better.  
I was alerted to the van outside by a deadbeat and gave the cue to start the show. Everything went perfect. My ghostly energy stopped the van cold right in front of the front gate and deadbeats made the mansion glow and pulse with energy, making Vivi excitably pull Arthur and Mystery inside. The deadbeats did a wonderful job of getting them to run down the right hallway and get them right over the trap door. I felt them coming and used my powers to pull Arthur down another root so he’d land in my room while Vivi and Mystery went to the kitchen.  
This is where things fell apart. I had managed to make a physical form for myself that wouldn’t give away who I was instantly, but I didn’t really think was too scary either. A cartoonish skeleton in a suit really couldn’t have been that scary right? Seems I was wrong.  
As soon as I came out of the coffin Arthur paled and started to shake uncontrollably. I was taken aback a bit, that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting. He should have found it funny that this scary mansion was run by something that looked like it jumped out of a cartoon. Unfortunately, Arthur’s fear only got worse as I came closer.  
“Arthur?” I asked and reached forwards only for him to flinch away.  
Not knowing what else to do I ignited magenta fire on my head to shape into my normal hair style hoping he’d recognize me. It did but it didn’t get the reaction I’d hoped for.  
“Lew… no nonononono!” Arthur then jumped to his feet and started running at top speed out of the room.  
“Arthur! No stop!” I shouted after him but that only seemed to scare the blond farther. I now realize that running after him was probably not the best idea but right then I just wanted to stop him and explain that he was safe.  
I chased him down the hall not realizing where we were headed until I found myself flying into two giant sandwiches. How Arthur was still scared after seeing me with sausages hanging out of my eye sockets I’d never know.  
Still when I wiped myself off I saw that he’d cornered himself and pressed himself against the far wall. Carefully I tried going to him again only for a blur of blue to jump in front of me. It was Vivi and I stopped in my tracks. She stood protectively between me and Arthur and I finally realized what I was doing must have looked like.  
In a last effort to try and explain myself I tried to give Vivi my locket to prove to her who I was. However, right before Vivi was able to take ahold of it Arthur grabbed her and pulled her down the hall. My locket fell to the floor and a large crack spread over it.  
A horrible pain pierced through me and I didn’t know what I was doing until I saw a large wall of magenta flame explode out from me. I couldn’t control my powers and the mansion began to fade. Luckily Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery got out before they got hurt.  
Once I’d burned out I curled up on the ground as the pain went down to a dull ache. I now knew that I could never go back even invisible. No matter what I did I always hurt Arthur. It would be best if I just disappeared. I really was a monster.  
Of course Vivi never seemed to go along with sensible plans and came back to the clearing a few hours later. I hadn’t expected her back so soon and was still crouched on the ground when she came.  
The idea to flee into the forest didn’t even have the time to enter my head before she grabbed my hand and gave me a don’t-even-think-about-running look. If there was one thing I wasn’t able to do it was disobey Vivi when she was like that. If I wasn’t floating I would have sworn my feet rooted themselves to the ground at the look.  
“You’re Lewis, aren’t you?” she asked, though it was more of a stated fact than a question.  
“Yes, it’s me. Viv… I…” I was cut off when a hand smacked me across the side of the skull.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you try to kill Arthur?!” she shouted.  
“Wait what? Vivi no, I would never try to kill Arthur. I only separated him from you because I knew he was scared of the mansion and wanted to show him that he was safe,” I answered quickly.  
“Then why were you chasing him while he was running for his life?” Vivi questioned.  
“Because I’m an idiot and didn’t want to believe my best friend was afraid of me,” I told her truthfully.  
This seemed to pacify her and she calmed down. It took a few more explanations but eventually she seemed to understand and nodded.  
“Well that settles it then,” she stated matter-a-factly.  
“That settles what?” I asked.  
“You’re coming back,” she told me in a tone that left no room for argument.  
I still tried, “Vivi no, I can’t. I already hurt Arthur enough, I…”  
“Exactly,” she interrupted, “Arthur’s still scared out of his mind. He needs to know that you would never try to hurt him and he needs to hear it from you.”  
“But…” I attempted once more but the look she gave me told me I’d lost. I sighed and gave a nod of agreement.  
Vivi smiled and took my hand to lead me back.


	3. Reunited

When we got back to the apartment I hesitated. I knew that once Arthur saw me he would freak out even more and that was the last thing I wanted.  
Vivi saw me stop and turned an unhappy look on me. I shrank back and looked at the ground. “Vivi, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” I attempted once more, but she was stubborn.  
“No, you are going to fix things,” she stated. She then looked over my form and gave a thoughtful look, “Although you might want to try a less intimidating look before you go in if you can.”  
I tilted my skull in confusion. “What do you mean? I took this form to try and not look scary,” I told her.  
Vivi gave me a look of disbelief before giving me a pitying smile and shake of the head. “Lew, I know you were trying but a flaming skeleton with giant fangs will always be threatening, no matter how cartoonish,” she informed.  
I ducked my skull in embarrassment, now that she’s said it I really felt stupid for trying to not be scary in this form. I looked down at myself before letting my fire swirl around me before dissipating and revealing a form of what I looked like in life, minus my eyes which I still couldn’t make look human.  
Vivi gave my new look a glance over and nodded in approval. “Yeah that looks better,” she smiled.  
I gave a nod and looked back to the door, now or never. Vivi opened the door and I followed her inside.  
It didn’t take long to spot the blond on the couch. When he heard us come in he looked up with a small forced smile before he saw me and the smile dropped.  
Quickly he scrambled off the couch and pressed himself against the far wall. “Vivi! What is he doing here?! I thought you said you were going out to get something,” he shrieked.  
His scared eyes never left me and I could feel my locket dull to a near brown orange. It hurt seeing that Arthur was so afraid of me.  
“I did, I went to get Lewis back,” Vivi said.  
“But why? He tried to kill me!” Arthur shouted and I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. If it was possible my locket probably went a few shades darker at that.  
Vivi looked to me expectantly and I tried to explain, “Arthur…”  
A scared whine came from Arthur and I stopped. I looked back to Vivi and she just made a gesture to keep going.  
I turned back to Arthur and tried again. However, as I took a step closer to him the man freaked out and bolted to his room. I then heard the click of the door being locked. If I was still able to cry I probably would have. I gave Vivi a helpless look and her expression became one of sympathy.  
“I’ll go talk to him,” she reassured me before fixing me with a look, “But if you think about leaving while I’m gone I’ll resurrect you just so I can kill you again.”  
I held my hands up showing I wasn’t going to disappear on her. I then went to go sit down on the couch as she went over to Arthur’s door and knocked.  
“Arthur let me in,” she demanded.  
“No!” was the answer from the other side of the door.  
Vivi sighed, “If I promise Lewis will stay in the living room will you let me in?”  
I heard the sound of the door being unlocked and the door being opened slightly. “Promise?” Arthur asked and I had to clutch the armrest to stop myself from running away at hearing the fear in the man’s voice.  
“Promise,” Vivi promised and the door was slowly opened for her. Vivi went inside and I didn’t hear anything of their conversation after that.  
I sat in silence for a while until I felt a small pressure on my leg and I looked down to see mystery pawing at my pant leg. He then looked up to me with large puppy eyes that were full of an emotion that seemed far too complex for a dog. Still it was clear he was trying to comfort me and I reached down to pick him up. I placed him down and he curled up comfortably on my lap.  
I wasn’t quite sure how long I’d waited there just idly stroking Mystery’s fur before Vivi came out of Arthur’s room. I looked up to her with a questioning look and she gave a small half smile to me.  
“How’s he doing?” I asked, concerned.  
“Better, I got him to calm down enough to get him to listen to me,” she told me.  
“What did you tell him?” I questioned.  
“The same thing you told me. Although, I don’t know if he completely believed me,” she sighed, “He seemed to accept that you aren’t going to hurt him but he’s still really scared. Lew, I don’t think it was just the mansion that scared him. There seems to be a lot more to it than that, but I don’t know where it would come from.”  
I pulled Vivi into a hug and she clung to me as she buried her face into my side. How could I tell her? What would she think of me if she found out I’d been unintentionally tormenting our best friend for years?  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do everything in my power to make things right. I promise,” I reassured her. How I would keep that promise I didn’t know, but I knew I had to try, for all of us.  
For the next few days I gave Arthur a wide birth knowing he was still afraid of me. I was going to let him calm down before trying to approach him again.  
To pass the time I did the same things I did before only visible this time. I cleaned the apartment, took out the trash and did the laundry as Vivi and Arthur went to work. I would even make them meals now that I didn’t have to worry about hiding and had the time to do it.  
Vivi had caught on immediately that I’d been the one invisibly helping out around the apartment before and had nearly tackled me in a hug at the realization. There were a lot of thank yous along with ‘you precious dork’ as she hugged me. However, we both agreed that it was best that we not tell Arthur, not knowing how he’d react to the knowledge I’d kinda been haunting them for a year.  
It had been a week since I’d been brought back when it happened. Vivi had just gotten the mail and she frowned at one of the envelopes. I looked up from the lunch I was making and gave her a questioning look.  
“What’s the matter Vivi?” I inquired.  
“Nothing, just another notice that our rent is due,” a sigh, “I’m starting to think we might need to get a smaller apartment soon. We really don’t have the money to afford this place anymore.” She gave me a look as if to question if to make sure she hadn’t made me feel guilty.  
I gave a smile in response to reassure her. It wasn’t like I could get a job when I was dead, even my old one. I wasn’t really hot on the idea of telling my family I was still around like this at that time.   
I looked back down at the food before I decided to say what I was thinking. “I could make the mansion again.”  
“What?” Vivi asked.  
“The mansion, I could make it again. It really wasn’t that hard to make before and that’s what it was made for the first time anyway,” I told her.  
“Really?! Lewis that would be…” She stopped and looked in the direction of Arthur’s room, “Oh um…”  
I frowned knowing what she was thinking. Arthur would probably not be too thrilled with the idea of living in a construct of the ghost he was terrified of.  
“It wouldn’t hurt to ask him,” Vivi stated.  
“Are you sure? Arthur could take it the wrong way,” I pointed out.  
Vivi looked to the stack of mail on the table before giving a determined look. “I’m still going to try,” she stated before getting up from the table and headed to Arthur’s room before I could stop her.  
She knocked and called to Arthur that it was just her, before the door opened and she was let inside. It still hurt knowing that Arthur wouldn’t open the door if he thought I was on the other side, even if the door really wasn’t a barrier for me anymore.  
I had finished making lunch by the time Vivi came out with a nervous Arthur behind her. I noticed he was doing his best to look anywhere but me. I held back a sad sigh at that and focused on Vivi.  
“So what’s the verdict?” I asked.  
Vivi looked to Arthur and the blond nodded. “W…we can live in th…the mansion,” he stuttered out, wincing as he did.  
I gave a frown as my locket darkened, it really didn’t sound like Arthur wanted to. Every part of me was screaming to pull the smaller man into a hug but I knew that would only make things worse so I held back. “Are you sure? We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable,” I told him.  
Arthur tensed but quickly shook his head. “N…no it’s ok. Living in a mansion is a lot better than a crappy apartment,” he blurted quickly.  
Vivi placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little. “Ok, if you’re sure. Just know that if at any point you want to leave just tell us and we will,” she reassured him.  
Arthur nodded, looking at the ground and not saying anything.  
I decided to change the subject then, “Well lunch is ready. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get the food out.”  
Vivi smiled and led Arthur to the table.


	4. Case

Creating the mansion was much easier than the last time and the little spirits that had come before reappeared as the mansion gave form. I told them this time there wouldn’t be any tricks or jump scares, especially around Arthur. Thankfully they seemed to understand and went to work helping set up the mansion for when we all moved in.  
Unlike last time when I made the house look old and ominous this time I made it look less decrepit and much more inviting. None of the windows were broken and the wall paper was neither torn nor pealing. The pulsing energy the deadbeats had spread through was gone and the candle light was soft instead of harsh. Over all, the mansion looked like it had come right out of a fairy tale.  
Another thing to help make the mansion look less scary was that we’d be moving in the middle of the day. Hopefully with all this Arthur would feel lest scared about staying here.  
It wasn’t long after the mansion had been made when the moving van pulled up to the front gate. I came out to greet them in my human appearance and sunglasses to not freak out the movers, or Arthur.  
After all our stuff had been moved into the mansion I led them on a tour. Vivi went ecstatic at seeing the library and it took a good ten minutes to get her to keep moving. Throughout the whole time Arthur kept his head down and only looked up when I was showing them something.  
When we got to the end I showed them the bedrooms and told them they could pick whichever one they wanted. Arthur just grabbed the nearest one and ran inside. I sighed and hung my head no matter what I did it seemed I couldn’t stop Arthur from being afraid of me.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Vivi looking to me with a sympathetic look, it didn’t help.  
After looking around a bit more Vivi takes the room across the hall from Arthur. I told her that if she needed anything that there was a short cut to my room at the end of the hall. I also assured her that it wasn’t a falling down the rabbit hole experience, as she described it, like last time either. She gave a nod and thanked me. She then asked if I’d like to help her unpack and I accepted.  
Thanks to the help of the deadbeats it wasn’t long until we were all unpacked and the mansion started to feel like home. I was happily surprised to find that there were even a few boxes of my old stuff. I probably should have expected it seeing that no one had touched my room since my death but it just hadn’t occurred to me until then.  
I happily unpacked and set up everything in my room. Vivi joked a lot about how silly it looked to have a crypt full of alpaca plushies but I didn’t care. The place finally felt like it was mine and not just somewhere I was staying.  
There were a few things I kept in boxes since I didn’t need them anymore now that I was dead, most of them being clothes. I pulled out a few that were important to me, like the sweater Vivi gave me and old ascot but most were packed away to donate at a later date.  
Once we were all unpacked I found it was nearing dinner time and went to the kitchen to get it ready. When I got there, however, I was surprised to see Vivi already at the table with a laptop and a huge grin on her face. I had the instinct to run at that moment.  
“Vivi? What are you doing here?” I asked warily.  
“I just got an idea on how to fix things with you and Arthur,” she announced.  
“Really?” was my response, not wanting to get my hopes up too fast.  
“Yeah, it’s obvious that you two aren’t going to fix anything until you talk but Arthur finds an excuse or hides whenever you try. He needs to see that you’re not going to hurt him and what better way than by seeing you protect him?” she answered.  
I tilted my head in confusion. “Ok I’ll bite what’s your plan,” I surrendered.  
Vivi was near bouncing in her seat with glee. “There’s been mention of some cult activity not far from here. If we take the case you’ll be able to overpower any cultist and keep Arthur safe from them. Arthur will see that you don’t want him hurt and will calm down enough for you two to talk,” she explained.  
After hearing her plan I looked to the floor, rubbing the back of my head. “I don’t know Viv, are you sure that’ll work? What if something goes wrong?” I asked.  
“Don’t worry Boo, it will. No cultist would dare harm Arthur with a fiery ghost body guard around him,” she reassured.  
“Well if you say so,” I relented. I really did hope this would work.  
“Good, I’ll go call and tell them we’re on the case while you go make dinner. I’m starving,” Vivi said as she pulled out her phone.  
I gave a chuckle and went to go make dinner.  
As the others ate Vivi brought up the case to Arthur, predictably he was scared at the idea.  
“I…I don’t know Viv,” Arthur answered staring at his plate.  
“Come on Arthur, I know you don’t like cults but this time we have a secret weapon,” she argued pointing to me.  
Arthur clutched his silverware more tightly and focused harder on his food.  
“Come on Art, I promise nothing will happen to you. If things get too dangerous we’ll leave,” she promised.  
Arthur looked up at her then gave a sigh. “Ok,” he relented, and Vivi through her hands up in excitement.  
We found the cult’s base to be located under an old church that apparently had been built in an attempt to halt the dark rituals that had been done there in the past. Apparently it wasn’t deterring the cultists as they had dug out the old ruins of the summoning chamber.  
Vivi said that she and Mystery would go free the prisoner that was meant for the sacrifice while Arthur and I grabbed the summoning book. Without a sacrifice or the book the summoning wouldn’t be able to take place.  
At hearing he was going to be pared with me, Arthur froze and started to shake. “C…can’t I go w…with you or Mystery?” he asked franticly.  
Vivi shook her head. “No you always get targeted by cults. It’s best you stay with Lewis so he can protect you,” she stated.  
“B…but…” he tried.  
“No buts. I know you and Lewis have issues but I’m going to do what needs to be done to keep this team safe,” she argued.  
Arthur looked like he wanted to retort but one look at Vivi and he surrendered.  
I floated over to him; closer than I’d gotten since I’d rejoined the team, and gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. It was extremely difficult to not place my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, knowing it would just do the opposite. Arthur tried to give what looked like what was supposed to be a smile back but it was still too scared to really be one.  
Vivi gave us a wave and a ‘good luck’ before going off with Mystery to find the prisoner. I looked to Arthur, who shrank away and looked to me nervously. Once again my heart darkened and I had to hold back another sigh. I really hoped Vivi’s plan worked.  
“Come on, let’s go find that book,” I said and started floating down the hallway. I looked back to see if Arthur was following and he quickly ran to catch up.  
It was pretty easy to find the book. It was in the same place every other cult kept their book, on a pedestal in front of the summoning circle. These guys really weren’t all that original, or smart.  
I went to grab the book and burn it only to hear a muffled noise behind me. I turned to see several people in dark robes and one was holding a knife to Arthur’s throat.  
“Give us the book or your friend helps with the blood sacrifice,” the cultist holding Arthur ordered, pressing the knife closer to Arthur’s neck.  
I didn’t even feel the book turning to ash in my hands or my human appearance fade into my more skeletal form. All I could feel was the intense anger at seeing the cultist threatening to hurt Arthur.  
I wasn’t quite sure what happened between the screams and the raging magenta flames, but when I had calmed I saw several of the cultists on the ground with several painful burns. Had I done that?  
I then heard a familiar whimper behind me and I turned to see Arthur curled in a corner, trembling like a leaf and staring at me with wide eyed terror.  
“Arthur?” I asked with concern, but the blond only flinched back at my voice. My locket turned dark again and I look to the ground. Arthur was now more scared of me than ever.  
I changed back into my human appearance once I realized I wasn’t in it anymore and kept myself a good distance away from Arthur until Vivi and Mystery showed up. One look at Arthur and she knew her plan had failed. She looked to me with sad apologetic eyes but I didn’t blame her.  
Eventually Vivi got Arthur to calm down and we went back to the mansion.


	5. Understanding

After the case I realized that no matter what I did I was only going to make things worse for Arthur. I was wright I should have never come back and just disappeared from his and Vivi’s lives like I planned to. It was going to be much harder this time since parting with Vivi a second time made it feel like my locket was going to split completely in two, but I knew it was for the best.  
After dinner that night I wrote two letters.  
I then phased into Vivi’s room first, knowing it’ll be harder with her, and leave one of the notes on her bedside table. It read:  
Dearest Vivi,  
You have always been my shining light, the one who has made my world all the more beautiful just with your presence, and the thought of parting from you kills me all over again. This is why it pains me all the more to tell you that I can’t stay. If there was any way I could I would take it in a heartbeat but I have no hope left to give to the chance that might happen. My presence alone only pulls Arthur down his dark spiral and I fear if I stay any longer he will not be able to recover. I do not wish to cause either of you more pain and the only way to do that is to leave. Please don’t try to bring me back again it’ll only make things worse. Be strong and move on. I know you can because I saw you do it once before, but please if you remember nothing else, just know that I love you.  
Love,  
Lewis.  
PS. Don’t worry I anchored the mansion to the deadbeats so it won’t disappear when I leave.  
I looked upon Vivi’s sleeping form and I almost reconsidered leaving, but remembering Arthur brought me back to reality. I tore my eyes away from her and quickly phased into Arthur’s room.  
The man was at his desk completely knocked out. Seeing the dark circles under his eyes I wondered how many nights had ended with him like this. Careful to not wake him I gently picked him up and placed him in the bed. It was a good thing that when he did sleep Arthur was a log. It was only when I’m across the room that I realized this was the first time since my death that I’ve touched him, and suddenly knowing that the last contact we’ll have isn’t going to be him pushing me away makes me feel better.  
I placed the note I’d written for him on his work desk. It read:  
Dear Arthur,  
I’m sorry. I know that won’t make up for what I put you through but pleas know that I mean it. Ever since we met I wanted to be your friend. I only wish I’d seen it sooner that I’d been anything else but that. I’ve been hurting you for years and now it seems to be at the point where no matter what I do I just make it worse. All I can hope is with me leaving you’ll be able to move on and heal.  
Sincerely,  
Lewis  
I phased back through the door and was startled by the sight of two seemingly glowing red eyes. It turned out to be just Mystery, but he was giving me a look as if he knew what I was doing and didn’t approve.  
I sighed and shook my head.  
“I’m sorry Mystery, but it is for the best,” I told him.  
Mystery looked like he was about to bark and wake the others up but seemed to decide against it. He still fixed me with his gaze as I left though.  
Once I was outside I suddenly realized I didn’t have any place to go. I couldn’t go back to my family and the last thing I wanted to do was scare someone else unintentionally. I eventually decided that the best place for a ghost to go is to his grave. Maybe there I might even find what I needed to move on.  
Remembering the location from the funeral I made my way to the graveyard and over to the headstone. I looked over the words I hadn’t looked at in a year and brushed my hand over them.  
Lewis Pepper  
1993-2014  
Loved son, brother, and friend  
Yeah, friend. I give a sigh and sit in front of the stone not really sure what to do next. There really wasn’t anything here and I still had no clue on how I was supposed to cross over. So I just continued to sit there not really paying attention to the time.  
It must have been a while because when I heard the familiar sound of the van’s engine the sun was already high. I didn’t move thinking it was probably Vivi trying to get me back one more time but I knew that no matter what she said I wasn’t going to risk hurting Arthur again. I looked up ready to tell her to leave, since I wasn’t in the mood for a fight only to be taken aback when it was Arthur who got out of the van.  
Our eyes locked and I panicked. Oh no, what is he doing here? The thought of flying off only just comes into my head when it’s cut off by Arthur running, towards me. What? The fact that Arthur would ever have a reason to run in any direction other than away from me makes all coherent thought stop.  
My mind doesn’t unfreeze until the other man has practically slammed into me, sobbing. I have a hard time making out what he’s saying through the hiccups and tears but eventually I start to understand.  
“I’m sorry, please don’t leave. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry…” he chokes out and if my locket had turned any darker it would have been black.  
“Sorry? Why are you sorry? I’m the one who hurt you,” I protest still fighting the urge to hug the blond clinging to my suit.  
“No, you didn’t. I was never afraid of you when you were alive. You were my best friend and always protected me. I always felt safe around you,” Arthur sobbed into my chest.  
“You did? But back in the cave you were terrified. You were crying and pushed me away when I tried to get closer,” I said, confused.  
“Th…that wasn’t me… There… there was a demon. It took control of my arm… I couldn’t stop it… I was scared of it not you,” he clung to me tighter as he took a shaky breath, “I was scared of your ghost because I…I thought you h…hated me for killing you and w…wanted revenge.”  
At hearing that there was no hesitation in me wrapping my arms around him in a hug and pulling him close.  
“Oh Arthur, I could never hate you. I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose,” I comforted.  
Arthur nodded, “I’m sorry I know. God I’m such an idiot I should have just talked to you, none of this would have happened if I wasn’t a stupid coward.”  
At hearing that I quickly pulled Arthur away, so I could look him in the eye. “Arthur you stop that right now,” I told him firmly but gently, “None of this was your fault ok? Neither of us had the full story and both of us jumped to conclusions. Let’s just promise to talk to each other from now on and leave the blame to the thing in the cave.”  
Arthur nodded and smiled and I smiled back.  
“Come on let’s get you home, Vivi was so worried when you left,” Arthur said.  
Oh right, Vivi.  
The woman was not too happy with either of us when we got back to the mansion. Apparently I wasn’t the only one who disappeared on her and we both got a long lecture about communication before being subject to her strangling hugs.  
“Viv, I know I don’t need to breath anymore but I’m still using my ribcage,” I told her as Arthur gasped in her hold.  
She let go of us with a relieved smile. “I’m just glad to see you two are ok,” the smile then turned into an angry glare, “but if either of you try to pull something like that again I will not hesitate to use one of my shrinking spells and keep you in a bottle for a week.”  
We both help up our hands in surrender. I might have been the undead skeleton ghost but Vivi was the real scary one of the team.  



End file.
